Sirius love Rémus
by Galexiel
Summary: Sirius est fou de Rémus depuis longtemps mais il ne décide pas. Rémus est amoureux de son meilleur ami, mais il le croit amoureux de James. S'ajoutent les complots d'un Rogue irritant, bien que secrètement amoureux d'un des deux...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :**** Remus et Sirius**

**Il faisait nuit et il regardait la pleine lune avec tristesse. Encore une fois il allait se transformer. Encore une fois il devrait devenir ce monstre ignoble, cette bte affreuse.  
Remus Lupin soupira une premire fois. Il regarda ensuite vers le chteau, qui lui faisait face. Tout Poudlard tait encore endormi cette heure ci. Le professeur de Dfense contre les Forces du Mal sassit alors contre un arbre et ferma les yeux.  
Il savait parfaitement que, mme avec la potion que Severus Rogue, le professeur de Potions, lui donnait, il allait quand mme se transformer en loup garou.**

**De plus personne, a part le directeur, Albus Dumbeldore et quelques autres professeurs, ne savait son secret. Lupin rouvrit les yeux, pour regarder les toiles et son regard se remplit de nostalgie :**

** Te souviens tu Sirius ? Avec James, nous nous amusions de cette situation. Mais, maintenant quil nest plus avec nous.**

**-Pourquoi ? Cela ne tempche pas de tamuser**

**-Sirius ? **

**Lupin se retourna brusquement, lorsquil entendit cette voix, qui lui parut familire. Devant lui, un homme habill en noir lui faisait face. Ils se sourirent mutuellement, en guise de salut, mais Lupin gardait son air triste, lorsquil regarda, de nouveau, la lune.**

**Il sourit mchamment et se leva. Il se dirigea ensuite vers une cabane plus loin et y entra, silencieusement. Sirius le suivit sans dire un mot. Une fois quils furent entrs, Sirius regarda la pice, avec tonnement et commenta, sur un ton amus :**

** Dis donc tu ny va pas de main morte ! Tu as pratiquement refait toute la dco. Je trouve que a rend bien. Ca fait un cot plus sauvage **

**En effet, les chaises taient casses, la plupart des tables taient dtruites, les murs taient lacrs, comme si quelque chose stait nerv. Lupin soupira. Evidemment, ctait lui qui avait fait tout a.**

**Sirius le savait et il essayait, comme chaque fois, de lui remonter le moral, dans ces situations difficiles. Lupin sourit alors son ami et lui demanda :**

** Et toi, comment vas-tu ? Cela fait longtemps. Que deviens tu donc aprs tout ce temps**

**-Trop longtemps en effet **

**Sirius se mit soupirer et sapprocha de Lupin. Celui-ci fut un peu surpris de son comportement, mais ne bougea pas. Aprs quelques minutes de silence, Sirius rpondit :**

** Je vais bien. Cette histoire sur moi et le fait que jaurais trahi James et Lilly commence srieusement mnerver **

**-Ne ten fais pas, tu es innocent**

**-Bien sr que je suis innocent ! **

**Il avait dit cette dernire phrase sur un ton, tellement colrique, que Lupin sursauta. Il navait jamais vu son ami dans un tel tat. Ctait comprhensible : James et Lilly taient des amis, ils sont morts et maintenant, tout le monde mettait ce crime sur les paules de Sirius, allant mme jusqu' le condamner la prison dAzkaban.**

**Lupin sourit Sirius et se rapprocha aussi. Il enlaa fraternellement son ami, en lui murmurant :**

** Ne ten fais pas. On trouvera forcment un moyen**

**-Merci monsieur le prof **

**Ils se mirent alors rire tous les deux ensembles, sachant pertinemment que, quelques heures plus tard, Lupin se transformerait**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**** : Si tu savais**

La lune disparut.

Lupin suffoquait, il était à bout de souffle. Couvert de sueur et de sang, ses vetements étaient en lambeaux et il grelottait de froid. Dans la cabane hurlante, un silence assourdissant régnait. Seule sa respiration haletante résonnait dans la pièce. Il souffrait tellement de ses transformations en loup garou qu'il en pleurait de honte à chaque fois. La potion de Severus Rogue semblait de moins en moins efficace. A tel point qu'il se demandait si ce dernier ne le faisait pas exprès.

Lupin trouva la force de se redresser et s'affala sur un reste de divan détruit. Il se sentait si las, si fatigué,…si seul. Il désirait la présence de son meilleur ami auprès de lui.

Oui, il voulait avoir Sirius Black à ses cotés.

Mais c'était impossible, celui-ci était recherché par tous les sorciers du monde entier, il ne pouvait se mouvoir librement.

C'est dommage, soupira Lupin, cela m'aurait soulagé de le voir maintenant, enfin, je l'ai vu hier, c'est déjà pas si mal…

L'homme inclina la tete sur le coussin râpé et ferma les paupières. Il s'endormit aussitôt.

Son sommeil était agité et les cauchemars l'envahissaient. Soudain, il se sentit brûlant de fièvre et au meme instant, un froid immense le parcourut.

Il revait d'un Détraqueur.

Celui-ci tendit une main putréfiée sortie de sa cape noire et pencha sa tete cagoulée vers lui. Lupin s'appretait à recevoir le baiser fatal.

Soudain, une forte lumière argentée surgit des ténèbres ; un patronus vint à son secours. Il ne pouvait distinguer sa forme mais il lui semblait familier.

Inconscient, le professeur tendit ses doigts pour le toucher mais c'est une main humaine qui l'effleura. Apaisante, elle le tenait fermement et le tira hors de son reve.

Lupin se réveilla.

Clignant des yeux, il reprit ses esprits. Sa main était enlacée par de longs doigts chauds, ceux de Sirius Black.

Sirius !

Même en reve, les Détraqueurs sont dangereux, dit son ami. J'en sais quelque chose.

Sirius ! répéta Lupin. Mais tu es fou ! Tu ne peux pas constamment venir ici, ce n'es pas un endroit sûr ! Si Rogue…

Ne t'en fais pas, le rassura Sirius.

A ces mots, il se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours son ami loup-garou. Piquant en fard, il le relâcha un peu brusquement. Lupin le regarda dans les yeux :

- Je te remercie.

- De quoi ?

- Je te remercie c'est tout, déclara Lupin en baissant les yeux.

Grace à lui, le professeur avait recouvré des couleurs. Sirius l'examina du coin de l'œil. Selon lui, Lupin n'avait jamais parut etre en bonne santé, meme jeune. Il se faisait du souci pour lui. Son visage creux et diaphane le laissait dubitatif et son corps famélique faisait peur. Il s'inquiétait.

Sirius ne voulait pas le perdre.

Il aimait beaucoup Lupin,…et meme un peu trop. Ce que ne manquait pas de lui faire remarquer James Potter. Le père de Harry était le premier, avant Sirius lui-même, qui comprit qu'il était tombé amoureux de son meilleur ami. Voilà déjà plus d'une dizaine d'années, et il ne lui avait toujours rien avoué. Il se rappelle la dernière entrevue avec James, celui-ci lui avait dit :

«

Je ne te comprends pas Sirius, pourquoi ne te déclares-tu pas ? Rémus t'aime beaucoup.

Mais pas de la meme façon, avait-il répliqué.

Qu'en sais-tu ?

Je me doute…Tu sais, James, je suis sorti avec tellement de filles, ça paraîtrait absurde !

Rémus se fiche des quand-dira-t-on.

J'ai peur, j'ai peur qu'il me rejette, confessa-t-il.

Comment peux-tu dire ça alors que tu n'as meme pas essayé ! dit son ami aux cheveux rebelles.

Ce n'est pas si simple !

Ecoute Sirius, si tu ne le fais pas, tu le regretteras toute ta vie. Rémus est peut-être ton âme sœur. Peu importe que ce soit un homme comme toi, cela n'a pas d'importance. L'essentiel c'est ce que tu ressens au plus profond de toi. Que te dit ton cœur ?

Un silence se fit.

Que je l'aime.

Tu as ta réponse ! s'écria James. Ne cogite plus, trouve le et fonce ! Qui te dit qu'il n'éprouve pas les mêmes sentiments envers toi ?

Rémus est agréable avec tout le monde, mais je me demande s'il peut vraiment tomber amoureux…

Seul l'avenir te le dira ! En tout cas, j'aimerais vous voir ensemble avant de mourir ! lança James dans un vaste éclat de rire. »

Malheureusement…

James était mort, et sa relation avec Rémus Lupin n'avait pas évolué d'un iota depuis autrefois.

Sirius ne se faisait plus d'illusions, il se résignait a garder ce secret pour lui. Un jour peut-être, viendra le moment.

Rémus gémit , se pencha et s'accrocha à la robe sombre de son ami.

Qu'y a-t-il ? s'affola Sirius.

Excuse-moi, je suis encore faible, murmura le loup-garou.

Le contact de son ami si près de lui, touchant son corps le fit défaillir, il fit un effort surhumain pour articuler :

Repose-toi. Tout va bien maintenant. Dors, je veille sur toi…

Lupin appuya la tete sur sa poitrine :

Merci. Désolé de te causer du souci…

Il ferma les paupières et ressombra aussitôt.

Tu plaisantes, tu es mon meilleur ami…je ferais tout pour toi, Rémus…oui, vraiment tout…

Sirius ne put s'empecher de passer la main dans la chevelure de son ami. Ses cheveux étaient extrêmement fins mais doux et soyeux.

La respiration de Lupin était lente et régulière. Celle de Sirius Black se calma aussi.

Il leva la tete vers le plafond et enlaça plus fortement le corps fragile de son ami :

« Rémus…si seulement tu savais… »

Ils demeurèrent comme cela jusqu petit matin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**** Un ami fidle**

**Le lendemain matin, Lupin saperut quil avait dormi, dans les bras de Sirius. Celui-ci dormait toujours, une main pose dans ses cheveux. Le professeur gmit, puis regarda sa montre.  
Aussitt, il sursauta. Sirius se rveilla brusquement :**

** Quoi ??? Oui je suis rveill professeur Dumbeldore !! Non je ne dormais pas **

**Lupin touffa un rire. Sirius rvait de ces annes Poudlard, lorsquil tait encore un jeune sorcier et quil faisait les quatre cents coups, avec James et Peter.  
simple prnom le fit grogner. Peter, un de ses meilleurs amis qui, pourtant, navait pas eu dtat dme pour trahir James et Lilly et les envoyer la mort.**

**Lupin se mit grogner, Sirius lui prit lentement la main et lui dit :**

** Voyons, calme toi. Tu ne peux pas refaire le pass et moi non plus dailleurs. Ce qui est fait est fait malheureusement**

**-Oui mais je narrive pas laccepter. Et pourtant, je fais tout pour lui pardonner**

**-Remus. Peter ne mrite pas ton pardon **

**Lupin releva la tte. Les yeux de Sirius staient fait tendre. Lupin se mit rougir fortement :**

_ Dieu que ses yeux sont magnifiques !! Si seulement il savait ce que je ressens pour lui. Malheureusement il ne le saura jamais _

**Il resta quelques temps dans les bras de Sirius. Quelques instants plus tard, celui-ci regarda sa montre, sourit et demanda :**

** Dites monsieur le professeur, il ne serait pas temps de faire votre cours ? Vos lves doivent vous attendre non ?**

**-Je nen nai pas envie pour le moment Sirius**

**-Mais. **

**Sirius regarda son ami avec tonnement. Ctait la premire fois quil le voyait rater un cours pour rester avec lui :**

_ Que tarrive t il Remus ? Cest la premire fois que tu te comportes comme a avec moi _

**Lhomme regarda le loup garou avec incomprhension. Doucement, lentement, presque tendrement, Lupin leva un de ses bras, et alla caresser Sirius, derrire loreille.**

**Celui-ci poussa un gmissement. Il se transformait en chien et adorait lorsquon lui caressait loreille de cette manire. Habituellement, ctait James qui le faisait mais l..**

**Sirius rejeta alors sa tte en arrire en gmissant :**

** .Sil te pas**

**-Mes lves mattendent **

**Les caresses cessrent aussitt. Lupin avait un air triste et dsol. Sirius en eut donc, un pincement au cur. Il ne supportait pas de voir son ami, dans un tel tat.**

**Lupin se leva alors brusquement, mais tituba. Sirius le rattrapa prestement et lui dit :**

** Tu ne devrais pas bouger, repose toi, tu es encore faible**

**-Mais, Sirius. **

**Pourtant, le loup garou ne pu rien dire de plus. Sirius avait pos un de ses doigts, sur ses lvres fbriles et, trangement suppliantes. Il lui souriait et lui murmura :**

** Tu resteras ici aujourdhui. Cest un ordre **

**Dabord surpris par un comportement aussi srieux, Lupin hocha la tte en souriant faiblement. Il se rassit sur une chaise casse et sortit un manuel de sa poche.**

**Sirius soupira. Dcidemment, il ne changera jamais. Lupin leva alors la tte et lui tira la langue avant de se replonger dans son livre :**

_ Tu ne changeras donc jamais ? Peut importe tu es et resteras toujours dans mon cur _

**Et il resta auprs de lui**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pardonne moi**

Sirius Black ouvrit une paupires et puis lautre.

Un rayon de soleil laveuglait travers les planches pourries de la cabane hurlante.

Dj le matin.

Sirius glissa un regard vers Rmus Lupin.

Le professeur tait moiti couch, la tete penche sur le cot et son livre schappait de ses mains.

Il esquissa un sourire amus qui seffaa presque aussitt.

Il devait rentrer.

De plus Lupin avait manqu lcole une journe et on risquait de sinquiter son sujet. Il ne pouvait pas rester. Il allait le mettre en danger, encore plus quil ne ltait dj.

Le cur lourd, il regardait lhorizon.

Ces terres de libert ne faisaient que lappeler insolemment. Elles lui rappelaient sans cesse quil ntait pas libre dagir sa guise. Qui pourrait letre avec une centaine de Dtraqueurs ses trousses ?

Rmus Lupin ouvrit lentement une paupire et remarqua son ami au centre de la pice droit comme un i. Il semblait perdu dans ses penses et quelque peu soucieux.

Sans savoir pourquoi, le professeur faisait toujours semblant de dormir. Ainsi, il pouvait nettement dtailler Sirius depuis leurs rcentes retrouvailles.

Il admira sa sature lance, gracile et ses longs cheveux noirs brillants. Nonobstant la maigreur des mauvais jours, son visage lui apparaissait vif et fascinant. Ses yeux sombres le faisaient frmir jusque dans ses rves. Malgr le fait quil ne pouvait prendre soin de lui, Sirius Black gardait des beaux restes de la beaut de sa jeunesse.

Cette observation fit sourire Lupin.

Nanmoins, il se demandait quoi pouvait bien penser son ami en fuite.

Sirius soupira et se tourna vers Rmus qui faisait semblant de dormir.

Il hsita un dixime de seconde puis sagenouilla prs de lui :

- Pardonne-moi Rmus, mais je dois te laisser, jai des choses importantes rgler.

Il effleura sa joue creuse :

- Ne ten fais pas, je reviendrai rapidement.

Sirius inclina la tete et regarda les lvres fermes de son ami. Elles semblaient si douces, si sensuelles,si tentantes.

Elles ne faisaient que lappeler :

Embrasse-nous Sirius, embrasse-nous ! Tu ne le regretteras pas, nous sommes vraiment dlicieuses !

Le prisonnier eu honte mais il ne rsista pas.

Il se courba vers son ami et posa sa bouche sur ses lvres. Le contact tait si doux que Sirius faillit dfaillir. Il dut se contenir pour ne pas sortir sa langue. Ses lvres taient fermes et chaudes. Elles semblaient bouger en cadence avec les siennes.

Aprs un bref moment, Sirius se releva.

Il eut honte de son moment de faiblesse. Il secoua la tete et passa les mains dans ses cheveux emmls :

- Pardonne-moi, Rmus.

Jetant un dernier coup dil au professeur il tourna les talons :

Je vais rendre une petite visite mon cher ami Severus Rogue

Une fois Black parti, Lupin se rveilla pour de bon.

Son cur battait la chamade :

Sirius ma embrass ?! Mon meilleur ami ! Est-ce que cela signifierait quil maime ? Noncest impossible


	5. Chapter 5

**Questions**

_ Cest impossible ! Sirius ne peut pas maimer ! _

**Lupin ne comprenait pas ce quil arrivait Sirius. Se sentant de meilleure forme, il se dirigea vers lcole. Une fois dans sa classe, il sexcusa auprs de ses lves.**

**Il fit ensuite son cours, pourtant, il parut absent. Hermione fut la premire faire la remarque :**

** Professeur vous allez bien ? Vous paraissez absent**

**-Pardon ?...Ah euhOuiNon **

**Lupin sursauta et reprit son manuel en main. Il regarda ses lves et reprit son cours, comme si de rien ntait. En fin de cours, Hermione resta en dernire, tandis que Lupin rangeait ses affaires.**

**Une fois quil eut termin, il se retourna et regarda la jeune fille, qui paraissait inquite. Elle le regarda donc dans les yeux et lui demanda, timidement :**

** Vous tes sr que tout va bien professeur ?**

**-Oui Hermione, ne vous inquitez pas**

**-Cela concerne Sirius ? **

**Lupin sursauta et regarda la jeune fille dun air tonn. Comment savait il pour Sirius ? Etait elle au courant que son ami tait Poudlard ? En tout cas, voil ce quil lui rpondit :**

** Hermione. Sirius est dans lcole, alors je vous demanderais de nen parler personne sil vous plait**

**-Bien professeur, mais expliquez moi. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour vous aider ? **

**Avec un sourire, Lupin lui expliqua les dtails de son histoire. Hermione couta attentivement, sans linterrompre. Puis, une fois quil eut finit, elle le regarda un moment.**

**Des larmes commenaient scouler des yeux de Lupin, mais le professeur ne sen proccupait pas. Occup regarder fixement devant lui, il en oubliait mme la prsence dHermione.  
La jeune fille lui lana un regard compatissant et posa une main douce, sur son paule. Lupin sursauta brusquement ce contact. Il regarda Hermione dun air hbt, tandis que celle-ci lui disait :**

** Ne vous en faites pas. Vous pouvez lui faire confiance. Ecoutez simplement votre cur et suivez le **

**Ensuite, la jeune fille lui fit un petit clin dil, avant de disparatre et de sortir de la classe. Lupin saccouda alors la fentre et pensa :**

_ Est-ce vrai que tu maimes Sirius ? Depuis quand ? Pourquoi ne pas me lavoir dit lorsque nous tions tous ensemble ? Que redoutais tu ? Que je te repousse ? Que je prfre James ou Peter toi ? _

**Tandis quil se perdait dans ces questions sans rponses, il entendit un chien hurler la mort. Etait ce Sirius ? Mystre. Soudain, pouss par il ne savait pas quoi, il sortit prcipitamment de sa salle de classe.  
En quelques minutes, il tait dehors et pensait :**

_ Attend moi Sirius je ten conjure _


	6. Chapter 6

**Troubles**

Severus Rogue tait pench sur les parchemins quil devait corriger. Il examina celui dHermione Granger et fit la moue. Cette miss je-sais-tout lexasprait au plus au point. Malgr ses rcitences, il tait forc de lui mettre le maximum, quoique nonil trouva le moyen de lui enlever 2 points cause dune tache dencre. Il loigna la feuille avec ddain, quand on frappa sa porte.

De mauvaise humeur, il se leva et ouvrit contre cur. Personne.

Le directeur de Serpentard tendit le bras ; mais il nattrapa que le vide. Sans doute avait-il rv ?

Il retourna son bureau quand il ouit un grognement animal. Il se retourna et aperut un gros chien noir, la bave aux crocs. Effray ; il recula contre le mur et brandit sa baguette. Quand tout coup, limposant chien se transforma en humain. Sous lair ahuri du professeur des potions surgit Sirius Black.

Rogue carquilla les paupires et scria :

- Black !

- Bonjour Severus, fit ce dernier en souriant dun air mauvais.

- Mais comment ? Cest impossibleles Dtraqueurs ?!

- Oh ceux-l, fit lhomme dun signe las de la main, ils ne mattraperont jamais. Ils nont pas de cerveau.

Sans rpliquer, Rogue agrippa de plus bel sa baguette et se ressaisit :

- Je ne te laisserai pas tenfuir !

- Voyons Severus, je ne suis pas l pour faire joujou. Dis-moi plutot, que trafiques-tu avec la potion de Rmus ? Elle fonctionne de moins en moins bien. Nessayerais-tu pas de le tuer par hasard ? ajouta-t-il dun ton menaant.

- Si la potion ne fonctionne plus cest parce que la volont de Lupin est trop faible. Cet idiot nest pas assez rsistant !

- Ninsulte jamais Rmus devant moi ! rugit Sirius.

- Oh ! Mais que vois-je ? Aurais-tu toujours un doux penchant pour lui ? minauda Rogue sarcastiquement.

Patmol lignora, mais il continuait :

- Tu es pitoyable, Black, Lupin ne taime pas et il ne taimera jamais ! dit mchamment son ennemi.

- Quen sais-tu dabord ! snerva Sirius.

- Tout le monde savait que Lupin aimait James Potter

- CEST FAUX !

- Vraiment ? Alors, pourquoi le dvorait-il sans cesse des yeux ? Pourquoi ne lui remontait-il jamais les bretelles comme toi, il nosait lui faire une remarque

Sirius baissa la tete :

- Il ladmirait cest tout

- Tu te trompes, fit Rogue en se rapprochant dangereusement, il laimait

- COMME UN FRERE CEST TOUT !!!

- Pauvre Black, comme je jubile de te voir souffrir ainsi, cest mon meilleur fantasme, avec James bien sur,

- Tu nes quune ordure !

Et avant que Sirius nait eu le temps de faire le moindre geste, Rogue emprisonna ses 2 bras derrire son dos et limmobilisa dune seule main :

- Si tu savais, Black, comme jai rv de ce moment,de tattraper

- Jai toujours trouv ton obsession pour moi quelque peu malsaine, badina Sirius.

- Tu nas pas tort, avoua le professeur.

Il passa la main dans les cheveux noirs de son ami :

- Cette belle chevelure brillante, comme jai rv si souvent de la dtruire

Il glissa vers sa joue :

- Et ce joli visage si insolent, comme jai voulu le lacrer

Et il posa un doigt sur ses lvres :

- Et cette bouche, susurra Rogue, comme je lai tant dsire

Sirius plissa son front de surprise ces mots :

- Quoi ?

Sans rpondre, Rogue lembrassa fougueusement sur les lvres. Sirius ne pouvait se dgager. Quelques instants daprs, il rompit le baiser :

- Voil mon dsir le plus cher exauc, maintenant, je peux te tuer lesprit tranquille, dclara Rogue.

- Et tu crois que je vais me laisser faire ? Imbcile !

- _Avada_

- _Petrificus Totalus !_

Rogue tomba terre, ptrifi et Sirius se libra de son treinte

- Adieu !

Le cur de Sirius Black battait si fort quil se sentait mal. Il tomba sur la pelouse fraiche et ne se releva pas.

Le baiser de Rogue lavait rendu confus mais ctait surtout ce quil avait dit propos de Rmus et James qui le troublait.

Ce nest pas possibleil mentait ! Rmus et James ! Je ny crois pas une seule seconde !

Tout dun coup, un froid dmentiel lenvahit, son sang se figea :

- Des Dtraqueurs ? Oh non ! Cest vraiment pas le bon moment !

Il se sentait perdre conscience :

- Rmusaide-moi


	7. Chapter 7

**Dbuts dexplications**

**-Remus aide moi**

**Pendant ce temps l, Lupin tait entrain de courir dans la fort en perdre haleine. Que cherchait il ? Pourquoi donc courait il comme cela ? Il courait comme cela pour rejoindre Sirius. Il avait besoin de le voir :**

**-Sirius je ten prieo es tu ?**

**Soudain, il se figea. Des Dtraqueurs. Le sang du professeur de Dfense contre les Forces du Mal se glaa aussitt. Que venaient ils faire ici ? Pour quelles raisons taient ils venus ?**

**Puis son regard se posa sur quelque chose sur le sol. Quelque chose de gros et de noir qui ressemblait un chien ! Sirius ! Remus se prcipita donc, vers son ami, sans se poser de question.**

**Il sagenouilla auprs de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Le chien ouvrit alors les yeux et gmit faiblement. Remus resserra son treinte durant quelques instants, puis, il le dposa, doucement, sur le sol.**

**Il fit face aux Dtraqueurs et les fit tous fuir. Puis, il revint vers Sirius qui se transforma en humain. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux et roulaient sur ses joues. Il ne pouvait pas les arrter.**

**Cela fit mal Remus, qui sentit, aussitt, son cur se serrer, horriblement. Que lui arrivait il ? Pourquoi tait il dans cet tat l ? Il le serra alors contre lui, en lui murmurant doucement :**

**-Calme toi Sirius, cest finit. Je suis l. Je ne te quitterais plus je te le promet. Je serais toujours prs de toi**

**Doucement alors, Sirius se blottit dans les bras de son ami. Pourtant, il ne pu sempcher de grogner, ce qui tonna Lupin, qui lui demanda :**

**-Quy a-t-il Sirius ? Quas-tu ?**

**-Tu aimais James ?**

**Etonn, Lupin lcha Sirius et le regarda dans les yeux. Lhomme stait relev et une lueur de dtermination farouche illuminait son regard. Lupin ne comprenait pas pourquoi un tel comportement :**

**-Rpond a ma question Remus**

**Mais son ami resta muet, interdit, abasourdit. Pourquoi Sirius lui posait il une telle question ? Il ne le savait pas mais cette situation ne lui plaisait pas, voire mme, pas du tout.**

**Donc, il voulu partir mais son ami le retint par le bras. Son regard se faisait plus dtermin que jamais et il voulait avoir ses explications rapidement. Pourtant, Remus ntait pas enclin vouloir les lui donner.**

**Effray, Lupin dtourna le regard. Sirius ne lcha pas prise et lui demanda, de nouveau :**

**-Remus rponds moi sil te plait**

**-Je nai rien te dire l dessus Sirius !**

**Profondment bless, Sirius se transforma de nouveau en chien et couru toute vitesse dans le parc. Etonn, Lupin le poursuivit en courant. Pourtant, il ne tarda pas sessouffler rapidement.**

**Il scroula sur lherbe et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Pendant ce temps, Sirius le regardait, quelques mtres de lui, dun regard toujours aussi dtermin. Il se mit alors grogner.**

**Lupin tenta de se redresser mais, encore essouffl, resta allong sur lherbe. Le regard de Sirius se fit donc tonn et il sapprocha, lentement de son ami, comme sil se mfiait de lui.**

**Lupin tendit une main faible en direction du chien et celui-ci posa sa tte, sur son torse, le faisant soupirer daise. Quelques instants plus tard, Sirius redevint lui-mme. Il reposa alors, doucement la question :**

**-Aimais tu James Remus ?**

**-Pourquoi une telle question Sirius ?**

**Lhomme serra les dents. Il ne voulait pas avouer son ami que ctait Rogue qui lui avait dit une telle chose. Donc, il laissa tomber et murmura doucement :**

**-Ce nest rien Remus. Oublie**


	8. Chapter 8

**James**

Sirius et Rmus taient retourns la cabane hurlante, mais Black tait reparti dans la foret pour rflchir sur la situation qui se prsentait mal. Rmus na pas voulu lui rpondre :

Est-ce que tu aimais James ? .

Il avait paru surpris mais il navait rien voulu avouer. Black se prit la tete entre les mains :

Oh, James, si seulement tu tais encore pourrais surement maider ! .

Il se sentait si mal, si perdusi triste.

Lupin soupira et regarda autour de lui. Il tait tout seul et son esprit tait confus. Pourquoi son meilleur ami lui avait pos cette trange question : Est-ce que tu aimais James ? .

Pourquoi ? A quoi Black pouvait-il bien pens ? Il ferma les yeux et repensa autrefois, un pass o James tait encore vivant. Cela lui parut si loin. Il le revoit riant avec Black, se bagarrant avec Rogue et draguant Lily. Le temps de linnocence

Est-ce que jaimais James ?

Rmus plissa le front et contempla limage du souvenir de James dans son esprit mais bien vite son esprit le renvoya son meilleur ami, Sirius Black.

Je ne sais plus quoi penser

Soudain, une aura argente apparut dans la pice. Un imposant cerf galopa en sa direction et stoppa net. Lupin cligna des yeux et frona les sourcils : un patronus.

Il se leva et lana lui-mme le sort de dfense : _Expecto Patronum_ !

Mais rien ne sortit de sa baguette, il pensa :

Ce nest pas une attaque ? Quest-ce qui se passe ?

Le cerf argent se mua en forme humaine, un homme. Rmus cria : James !

Ses genoux tremblrent et il tomba assis : James !

Lhomme sassit en face de lui et lui sourit. Rmus reconnut ce sourire et sen mut. Il dtailla ce visage si familier et tendit la main en sa direction mais il ne fit que le traverser. Lhomme parla :

- Je suis dsol, Rmus mais je ne suis quun esprit et je nai pas beaucoup de temps.

- Jamescomme sest bon de te revoircela fait si longtemps.

- Je suis l parce que mes deux meilleurs amis ont des problmes et a me tracasse.

Lupin hocha la tte et James ajouta :

- Pourquoi hsites-tu, Rmus ?

- Sirius croit que je suis amoureux de toi

James Potter inclina la tte :

- Est-ce la vrit ?

- Non, je taime beaucoup, tu es un de mes meilleurs amis. Mais jaime Sirius depuis toujours, admit Lupin.

- Cest super ! Alors, quest-ce que tu attends ? Je sais que Sirius taime aussi.

- Quen sais-tu ? fit Lupin.

Potter baissa les yeux :

- Il me la dit

- Tu crois que je dois lui avouer mes sentiments ?

- Si tu ne le fais pas, tu le regretteras toute ta vieet il sera trop tard. Crois-en mon exprience. Jai gard mon premier secret et je le regrette encore. Mon me a du mal a trouv le repos cause de cela. Mais je vais rparer mon erreur.

- Ton premier amour ? stonna Rmus.

- Dsol, je dois partir vers la personne que jai toujours aimeet ce nest pas lily

- James ! supplia Lupin.

- Adieu mon ami, fit James en leffleurant, et noublie pas : coute ton cur !

James Potter disparut.

Sirius Black ressentit une aura familire et il releva la tte. Une silhouette argente se tenait devant lui. Il la reconnut entre mille. Il se leva dun bond et cria : James ! Il voulut enlacer son meilleur ami, mais il ne brassa que de lair. Du, il comprit que son ami tait sous forme daura spirituelle.

- Bonjour Sirius, fit James Potter le plus naturellement du monde.

- Salut James, rpondit Black mu aux larmes.

Les deux amis se tenaient face face :

- Je dois faire vite car le temps quon ma donn est presque coul mais je ne peux pas te laisser dans le tourment et je viens aussi soulager mon cur. Je suis heureux de te revoir, Sirius.

- Et moi donc ! renchrit Patmol.

- Je voudrais que tu de dclares RmusIl est plus que temps

- Tu as raisonje me rappelle de notre conversationfit Sirius en hochant la tte.

- Alors secoue-toi un peu. Tu ntais pas aussi timide avec les filles.

- Cest diffrent dans ce cas-cijaime Rmus, chuchota-t-il.

Potter baissa les yeux :

- Je sais, raison de plus pour le lui avouer.

- Mais jai toujours des doutes, dis moi la vrit, JamesEst-ce que Rmus tait amoureux de toi ?

- Non, il ne la jamais t. Il ta toujours aimdepuis le premier jour, il me la dit lui-mme.

Sirius Black se sentit beaucoup mieux, comme libr dun norme poids. James poursuivit tristement :

- A ce propos, il faut que je te dise quelque chose que jaurais du te dire depuis longtempsRmus ne maimait pas, cest vraien revanche, jtais amoureux de toi

Black eut le souffle coup cette rvlation :

- Quoi ?!

- Jaurais du te le dire depuis le dbut, concda James, mais tu aimais Rmus et lui taimait en retour. Je ne voulais pas gcher cet amour. Jai tu mes sentiments depuis toujours, cependant, je nen peux plus de ne pas encore vous voir ensembleCest comme si mon sacrifice tait vain

Le monde de Sirius continuait de seffondrer :

- Tu maimais ?

- Je suis content de te lavoir dit, mon me va enfin pouvoir sen aller prsent. Mais oublie-moi vite, jappartiens au pass. Concentre-toi sur le prsent, sur Rmus.

- Je suis dsol, murmura Black confus.

- Je dois men aller.

- Jai du te faire tant souffrir.

Potter sourit tristement :

- Je te pardonne si tu parles enfin Rmus. Votre bonheur est mon principal objectif.

Il savana vers Black et posa ses lvres sur les siennes en guise dadieu, mais Sirirus ne sentit que de lair froid sur sa bouche :

- Adieu.

- Jamespardon.

Malgr le fait quil savait prsent que Rmus laimait, il se sentait troubl par les sentiments de James. Il maimait depuis toujoursmais quel con !!! Je lai tant bless

Non loin de l, Rogue observa la scne. La vrit tait enfin dvoile. Il vit Sirius au bord du malaise. Il semblait si faible, si vulnrablesi affreusement sduisant


	9. Chapter 9

**Face face**

- Rmus, enfin! Scria Sirius.

Les yeux de Lupin foudroyaient Rogue:

- Tu vas payer ! Il leva sa baguette et cria : _Imperium_.

Severus se figea comme paralys et son visage perdit toute expression. Il ressemblait un robot.

- Rmus ! Cest un sortilge interdit ! lavertit son ami.

- Et alors ? fit schement Lupin, il semblait hors de lui.

- Je ten priene te salis pas les mains sur luiil nen vaut pas la peine.

Rmus se calma un peu :

- Tu as raisonmais je vais quand mme lhumilier. Il se tourna vers le professeur et ordonna :

- Severus, cours jusquau chteau et promne toi tout nu pendant toute la journe. Veille tre vu par tout le monde.

Black esquissa un sourire vengeur :

- Excellente ide.

Sans un mot, Severus obit et sloigna en trottinant. Les deux amis poussrent un long soupir et se regardrent enfin. Lupin fut le premier parler :

- Quest-ce qui sest pass ?

- Hein ? fit Black.

- Rogue tavait moiti dshabillon aurait dit quil voulait teLupin ne russit pas achever sa phrase tellement elle lui semblait horrible.

- Severus est dingue, badina Sirius en frissonnant la pense de son corps sous le sien.

- Je suis srieux, fit Lupin un peu schement.

Black baissa la tete :

- Je suis dsol, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui sest pass

Lupin eut un geste de compassion pour son ami mais il se rfrna :

- Tu as dit quelque chose de bizarre aussi

- Moi ? stonna Sirius.

Le professeur ferma les yeux en se concentrant :

- Jai trs nettement entendu, tu as ditque James tait amoureux de toi

Black se figea. Lupin lavait entendu et il lui paraissait dangereusement calme. Sa voix trembla un peu mais il insista :

- As-tu entendu aussi ce que jai hurl ?

Lupin croisa les bras, les yeux dans le vague :

- Ouitu las cri si fort quun moldu laurait entendufit-il en esquissant un lger sourire qui seffaa rapidement.

Black tait inquiet. Son ami semblait plus obnubil par le fait que Jame Potter fut amoureux de lui que par sa propre dclaration.

- Comment sais-tu que James taimait ? murmura le loup-garou.

- Il me la dit.

- Je voisalorspourquoi mavoir pos la question tant de fois ?

Sirius ne savait plus quoi dire. Il nallait quand mme pas lui parler des mots de Rogue :

- Ecoute, Rmusa na plus dimportance maintenantcest du passfit-il en sapprochant de son ami.

Celui-ci resta immobile, lair indchiffrable. Black senhardit et lenlaa doucement :

- Je vais te le rpter encore une foisje taime Rmus.

Lupin se dtendit mais il murmura :

- Mais James ?

- Jaimais Jamesmais comme un frre, prcisa Patmol. Toi, je taime depuis toujoursde tout mon cur.

Rmus afficha un vritable sourire et chuchota :

- Moi aussi, je taime Sirius.

Black effleura la joue de son ami et posa ses lvres sur les siennes. Elles taient sches mais chaudes et moelleuses. Le contact tait si agrable que Black sentit un feu ardant en lui. Sabs rompre le baiser, il posa une main au creux des reins de Rmus. Celui-ci se raidit, se dgagea de son treinte et le repoussa la tte basse :

- Je suis dsolje ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ? sinquita Sirius.

- A cause de James, avoua Lupin, jai limpression de le trahir.

- Cest ridicule, lcha Black en secouant ses longs cheveux noirs.

- Je suis dsol, rpta Lupin, mais je croisque je ne peux pas taimer

Lupin tourna les yeux et senfuit en courant. Black tomba genoux, assomm :

- Rmus, murmura-t-il. Reviens, je ten priedis moi que tu plaisantais ! Dis moi que ctait une blagueRmus

Sirius Black sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Cela faisait des annes quil navait plus pleurermais pourquoi fallait-il que cela fusse aujourdhui ?

Pourquoi ?


	10. Chapter 10

**Face face**

- Rmus, enfin! Scria Sirius.

Les yeux de Lupin foudroyaient Rogue:

- Tu vas payer ! Il leva sa baguette et cria : _Imperium_.

Severus se figea comme paralys et son visage perdit toute expression. Il ressemblait un robot.

- Rmus ! Cest un sortilge interdit ! lavertit son ami.

- Et alors ? fit schement Lupin, il semblait hors de lui.

- Je ten priene te salis pas les mains sur luiil nen vaut pas la peine.

Rmus se calma un peu :

- Tu as raisonmais je vais quand mme lhumilier. Il se tourna vers le professeur et ordonna :

- Severus, cours jusquau chteau et promne toi tout nu pendant toute la journe. Veille tre vu par tout le monde.

Black esquissa un sourire vengeur :

- Excellente ide.

Sans un mot, Severus obit et sloigna en trottinant. Les deux amis poussrent un long soupir et se regardrent enfin. Lupin fut le premier parler :

- Quest-ce qui sest pass ?

- Hein ? fit Black.

- Rogue tavait moiti dshabillon aurait dit quil voulait teLupin ne russit pas achever sa phrase tellement elle lui semblait horrible.

- Severus est dingue, badina Sirius en frissonnant la pense de son corps sous le sien.

- Je suis srieux, fit Lupin un peu schement.

Black baissa la tete :

- Je suis dsol, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui sest pass

Lupin eut un geste de compassion pour son ami mais il se rfrna :

- Tu as dit quelque chose de bizarre aussi

- Moi ? stonna Sirius.

Le professeur ferma les yeux en se concentrant :

- Jai trs nettement entendu, tu as ditque James tait amoureux de toi

Black se figea. Lupin lavait entendu et il lui paraissait dangereusement calme. Sa voix trembla un peu mais il insista :

- As-tu entendu aussi ce que jai hurl ?

Lupin croisa les bras, les yeux dans le vague :

- Ouitu las cri si fort quun moldu laurait entendufit-il en esquissant un lger sourire qui seffaa rapidement.

Black tait inquiet. Son ami semblait plus obnubil par le fait que Jame Potter fut amoureux de lui que par sa propre dclaration.

- Comment sais-tu que James taimait ? murmura le loup-garou.

- Il me la dit.

- Je voisalorspourquoi mavoir pos la question tant de fois ?

Sirius ne savait plus quoi dire. Il nallait quand mme pas lui parler des mots de Rogue :

- Ecoute, Rmusa na plus dimportance maintenantcest du passfit-il en sapprochant de son ami.

Celui-ci resta immobile, lair indchiffrable. Black senhardit et lenlaa doucement :

- Je vais te le rpter encore une foisje taime Rmus.

Lupin se dtendit mais il murmura :

- Mais James ?

- Jaimais Jamesmais comme un frre, prcisa Patmol. Toi, je taime depuis toujoursde tout mon cur.

Rmus afficha un vritable sourire et chuchota :

- Moi aussi, je taime Sirius.

Black effleura la joue de son ami et posa ses lvres sur les siennes. Elles taient sches mais chaudes et moelleuses. Le contact tait si agrable que Black sentit un feu ardant en lui. Sabs rompre le baiser, il posa une main au creux des reins de Rmus. Celui-ci se raidit, se dgagea de son treinte et le repoussa la tte basse :

- Je suis dsolje ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ? sinquita Sirius.

- A cause de James, avoua Lupin, jai limpression de le trahir.

- Cest ridicule, lcha Black en secouant ses longs cheveux noirs.

- Je suis dsol, rpta Lupin, mais je croisque je ne peux pas taimer

Lupin tourna les yeux et senfuit en courant. Black tomba genoux, assomm :

- Rmus, murmura-t-il. Reviens, je ten priedis moi que tu plaisantais ! Dis moi que ctait une blagueRmus

Sirius Black sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Cela faisait des annes quil navait plus pleurermais pourquoi fallait-il que cela fusse aujourdhui ?

Pourquoi ?


	11. Chapter 11

**Un problme de plus rsoudre**

**Sirius pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Il voulait hurler. Il voulait courir et rattraper Remus pour lui demander des explications. Pourtant, en ce moment mme, il se trouvait bien incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.**

**Il continuait pleurer, jusqu ce que ses larmes ne coulent plus. Puis, il sortit sa baguette et la regarda. Il se demandait sil ne devait pas utiliser le sort de lAvada Kedavra sur lui-mme.**

**Pourquoi continuer vivre lorsque les deux personnes quil aimait le plus ne le regardait mme pas. James tait mort et Remus stait enfui alors quil stait dclar lui. Tu parles dune situation !**

**Sirius dirigea alors, rsolument sa baguette contre sa tempe en fermant les yeux, prs en finir :**

**-James attend moi. Jai tout essay avec Remus. Ton premier amour te rejoint l o tu es**

**Il allait prononc la formule mortelle, lorsquune vois fminine scria :**

_-Expelliarmus_

**Aussitt, la baguette de Sirius fut jecte. Lhomme regarda hbt. Devant lui, Hermione Granger se dressait de toute sa hauteur et scriait :**

**-Non mais a ne va pas ?! Vous tes sr que cest en mourant que vous allez rsoudre le problme ?**

**-Hermione**

**Doucement, la jeune fille sapprocha et lenlaa par les paules. Elle lui murmura ensuite des mots rassurants, qui redonnrent le sourire Sirius. Puis, elle lui raconta que Lupin tait trange en cours. Il semblait ne plus sintresser son rle de professeur et naidait plus les lves lorsque ceux-ci avaient des difficults.**

**Elle avait bien essay de lui parler, mais Lupin restait vague, lorsquelle venait parler de Sirius. Lhomme soupira, se dtacha lentement dHermione, la regarda et la remercia.**

**Puis, il se transforma en chien et joua faire le fou, pour faire rire la jeune fille qui, jouant le jeu, prit une branche morte et la lana. Sirius courut et la rapporta Hermione, comme le bon toutou quil tait.**

**La jeune fille rit aux clats et continua jouer avec Sirius, lorsquelle trouva une enveloppe sur le sol. Intrigue, Hermione louvrit et lu la lettre. Son visage fut aussitt apeur.**

**Inquiet, Sirius se retransforma en humain et prit la lettre des mains dHermione, qui tremblait comme une feuille. Il la lu lui aussi et ragea. Voici ce que la lettre disait :**

_Cher Black,_

_Je suis au courant de toutes tes petites manigances. Malheureusement pour moi, tu as russis empcher ce cher Severus de te nuire, bravo. Pourtant, je ne vais pas te laisser tenfuir aussi facilement._

_En effet, je vais terminer le travail que Severus a commenc. Heureusement pour toi, je ne suis pas quelquun qui viole ses victimes mais jai un moyen de pression aussi efficace que cela._

_Vois tu, il parait que tu tes dclar ce cher Remus Lupin. Je ne te dirais pas pourquoi, ni comment je le sais car cela ne te regarde pas. Je te dirais seulement que, pour linstant, ton cher et tendre se trouve en scurit entre mes mains, mme si tout est relatif, jen conviens._

_Alors si tu ne viens pas au rendez vous que je tai fix en temps et en heure, ton cher amour paiera le prix fort_

_Amicalement,_

_Lucius Malefoy_

**Sirius ragea et jeta la lettre sur le sol. Il regarda ensuite la lune, leva le poing et scria :**

**-Tu vas me le payer Malefoy !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Dans le manoir des Malefoy**

Lupin émergea lentement et cligna des paupières. Sa tete lui faisait mal. Ses yeux s'embrumaient et son cou était endolori. Il se réveilla dans un endroit inconnu.

Dans une immense spacieuse, il était ligoté sur une chaise. Pieds et mains liés fermement. Un baillon sur la bouche.

Rémus ne distinguait absolument rien dans une telle obscurité.

Tout à coup, Les lumières s'allumèrent. De faible lumières à intensité de bougies.

Une atsmosphère intimiste. Lupin eu beau se concentrer il ne reconnaissait pas cet endroit.

Mais une voix familière s'éleva de nulle part, une voix familière, froide et nasillarde.

Un homme de haute stature se dressa devant lui, de longs cheveux blonds sur les épaules, vetu d'une épaisse cape sombre trainant par terre. Une somptueuse canne sculpté en argent.

Le professeur écarquilla les yeux:

Lucius Malefoy!

Tenta-t-il de marmoner. Celui-ci eut un rictus:

Bon réveil, professeur Lupin.

C'est alors que Rémus se souvint. Après avoir quitté Sirius, il s'était réfugié dans son bureau en pleurant, quand une ombre se glissa derrière lui et le frappa durement sur la tete, il s'était évanoui.

Malefoy devait l'avoir kidnappé, mais pour quelle raison? Ils se connaissaient si peu. Lucius lui ota son baillon, prit une chaise et s'assit en face de lui.

Pourquoi avoir fait cela? Demande Lupin.

Malefoy haussa les sourcils:

Quelle question! Mais pour attrappé Sirius Black évidemment. Je sais de source sur que tu es son ami le plus proche.

C'est faux.

Ne mens pas, tout le monde le sait, meme mon stupide fils s'en rend compte. Vous etes très...intimes.

A ces mots murmurés froidement, Rémus eut les larmes qui piquaient ses yeux.

Grace à toi, Black viendra. Il voudra te sauver, expliqua Malefoy l'air satisfait.

Il n'est pas si stupide. Il saura que c'est un piège! Répliqua vivement Rémus.

C'est vrai, il le sait...mais je lui ai laissé un mot explicite te concernant, dit vaguement Lucius en se levant et s'approchant du professeur.

A quel propos?

Que s'il ne venait pas, je te ferais subir des choses...murmura Lucius Malefoy à son oreille. Cette proximité effraya Rémus qui rougit malgré lui.

Des choses...?

Malefoy effleura sa joue et embrassa les lèvres de Lupin. Chose étonnante, les lèvres de Malefoy étaient douces et moelleuses. Rémus eut honte à cette pensée. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et leurs langues se rencontrèrent. La main gantée de Lucius se glissa dans sa nuque et glissa dans sa robe de sorcier au niveau de la poitrine.

Ils rompirent le baiser et Malefoy lui adressa un regard glacial et mauvais:

Ce que j'aime le plus au monde, c'est de voir souffrir les gens, notamment Black.

Lupin frissonna à cette idée.

Malefoy continua:

Sais-tu ce qui le ferait le plus souffrir?

Non.

C'est de te perdre, dans tous les sens du terme. Si jamais il apprenait que tu as été souillé par son pire ennemi, il ne s'en remettrait pas...chuchota Lucius Malefoy avec bonheur.

Souillé? S'étrangla Lupin en plissant le front.

Violé conviendrait mieux....


End file.
